simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Juleski
Remarques diverses Bonjour, je souhaite te faire par de quelques informations et remarques: 1) J'ai demandé une modification du SITENAME qui est maintenant Les Sims Wiki au lieu de "The Sims Wiki". Du coup, il est possible que l'on ai perdu certaines choses (ou tout du moins, j'ai perdu le premier Sondage... que j'avais renommé en Les Sims Wiki:Sondages/Sondage1 afin de le remplacer par un nouveau, le changement de SITENAME a apparemment fait disparaitre la page. Donc voilà, petite gourde de ma part :s) 2) J'ai posé quelques bases pour les articles concernant les jeux et add-ons. Donc la plupart sont des copier/coller de Wikipedia ou des traduction du Wiki anglais. C'est surtout pour avoir les pages de créer et que cela fasse moins vide et pour avoir une base sur laquelle je (ou quelqu'un d'autre) pourrais retravailler dessus pour avoir un article plus spécifique au Wiki. 3) J'adore ton Modèle "Actualités Sims"! Merci beaucoup! Personnellement je préfère avec une séparation entre "des nouvelles des Sims 3" et "dernières réalisations". Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. 4) Merci aussi pour les pages concernant les Bunch. Etant donné qu'ils n'apparaissent que dans Les Sims 3 est-ce bien nécessaire de mettre des titres? Voilà, pour le moment je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. A bientôt! --Aster09 avril 3, 2010 à 09:59 (UTC) Bonjour, 1) J'ai vu sa, en effet, cela semble mieux d'avoir renommé le SITENAME. Il faudrait voir ce qui aurait pu disparaître, notamment tout ce qui commençait par The Sims Wiki:, je pense aux aides (par exemple). Il faudrait jeter un coup d'oeil dans les pages spéciales. En tout cas, pour ma part j'avais toujours nommé les pages par Les Sims Wiki:. 2) Tu as raison, surtout que l'on va en avoir besoin pour les redirections des logos en haut des modèles Simbio, Sim etc. on verra pour enrichir le contenu dans un avenir proche. 3) Merci :). J'ai voulu reprendre comme sur le site Les Sims 3. Je vais le modifier, en effet, sa serait mieux d'avoir une séparation. A partir de maintenant l'information se mettra à jour automatiquement (sinon il faudra retourner sur le modèle et faire juste publier pour effectuer la mise à jour''. J'ai repris le fil RSS du site français Les Sims 3. Par contre pour la case concernant les jeux, c'est nous qui devrons mettre à jour.'' Je pense également faire comme sur le wiki anglais pour les nouvelles du wiki, or, je crois que l'administratrice du Sims Wiki anglais, A Morris utilise l'option blog depuis son interface utilisateur où elle a effectué une redirection depuis la catégorie consacrée aux postes des blogs. Je vais regarder sa attentivement mais à mon avis il faudra utiliser l'option blog de ton compte ou le mien pour créer l'interface. Pour le reste, je vais aussi tester un modèle de dégradé de gris, pour le mais je vais voir si sa marche, ce qui n'est pas sur ^^. De plus, comme tu peux le voir, les arrondis sont présents sur toutes les systèmes de navigations internet (sauf peut-être Internet Explorer, à voir) comme sa, on aura une page d'accueil qui ne fera pas que les arrondis sur Mozilla ! 4) Je pense qu'il faudrait conserver les titres, comme sa, on garderait une présentation uniforme à l'ensemble des pages de sims mais ce n'est pas obligé ^^. A bientôt ! :) Julien2660 avril 3, 2010 à 11:29 (UTC) Bonjour, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à dire :) Déjà merci d'avoir téléverser les images des Couleurs et aussi merci de t'être occupé du vandalisme (comme d'habitude, par malchance je ne suis jamais là quand cela arrive, mais par chance, tu arrives au bon moment ^^). Ensuite, concernant le Simbio-début, j'aimerais remplacer l'actuel par celui-ci: Utilisateur:Aster09/Modèle:NewSimbio-début. Et troisième chose: Concernant l'accueil (que j'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs), il faudrait peut-être rajouter les titres ("Créer une page", "Actualités des Sims", "Actualités du Wiki"). Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu et si tu avais prévu de les mettre, il me semble qu'à un moment tu avais dans l'idée de mettre des images pour les titres. Personnellement, j'aime bien le Modèle:Accueil/Cadre2 de Wikipedia. Voilà! --Aster09 avril 4, 2010 à 11:49 (UTC) Bonjour ! De rien pour les images, puis, il faut bien finir une fois pour toute les modèles ^^ ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait voir ce qu'on fait pour la morphologie des sims. Comme d'habitude, je vérifie toujours pour le vandalisme, j'ai vu que c'était encore un des mêmes qui vient saccager les pages et comme il n'avait pas compris le message de la dernière fois, je l'ai bloqué pour 6 mois (je peux sembler être excessif, mais on voit bien que malgré les messages à répétition, rien n'y fait). Je t'avoues également que je vais faire un tour tout les jours, même si j'ai pas trop le temps, pour voir si un vandale ne serait pas venu sur le wiki. Ton Simbio-début est très bien :) ! Sauf une chose (désolé ^^) : il faudrait l'harmoniser avec le simbio et le sim, je veux dire qu'il faudrait décaler les cases verte pour qu'elle soit à la même longueur que les cases bleues ou alors il faudrait harmoniser plutôt les bleues, vu que tu as surement dû faire en sorte que tout rentre correctement dans le Simbio-début. Oui, effectivement, si je n'avais pas ajouté les titres, c'est que je souhaitais mettre des images pour les titres. J'avais également vu sur le wikipedia ce modèle, mais il faut que je regarde car je crois qu'il y a des choses à rajouter dans le mediawiki:monaco.css ! Après à voir si cela rendra bien avec les cadre arrondis bleus et verts ! Bref, je m'attache à regarder tout sa :) A très bientôt ! Julien2660 avril 4, 2010 à 20:21 (UTC) Bonjour, Pour la taille des cases des Simbio, l'idéal serait de les décaler le plus possible vers la gauche afin d'avoir un maximum d'espace dans les cases de droite où l'on écrit. Le seul petit "soucis", c'est que les cases "Statut matrimonial" et "Cause du décès" ont un titre un peu long et va donc se mettre sur deux lignes. Personnellement, cela ne me dérange pas tellement, c'est pour cela que je serais plutôt d'avis à décaler les cases bleu. Edit: J'ai modifié le Simbio en conséquence pour que tu vois ce que cela donne. Et sinon, très bonne idée le fond que tu as pris pour le sommaire! Mais est-il possible que cela soit un peu moins agrandi dans le modèle, et que cela ressemble à la taille que l'on voit ici: http://fr.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Accueil.png Aster09 avril 5, 2010 à 10:37 (UTC) Autre chose, j'aimerais qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec les Simbio afin que je puisse commencer à créer les pages en masse :D Donc dis-moi si tu es pleinement satisfait des Simbio ou si tu penses qu'il y a encore des choses à travailler. Merci! --Aster09 avril 6, 2010 à 19:30 (UTC) Bonjour ! Déja, désolé de répondre aussi tard :s ! Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai modifié l'image pour le cadre bienvenue sur Les Sims Wiki pour que l'on voit plus les visages des sims. Dit moi ce que tu en penses. Pour les Simbio et Sim, je suis du même avis que toi, surtout quand je vois les autres wikis sur les sims ^^. Par contre, il faut faire les cases concernant les yeux et la corpulence. Pour les yeux, pas de problème, il suffit de se mettre d'accord pour les termes utilisés et je ferais en sorte de faire correspondre les images et les codes avec les termes que l'on aura choisi et qui seront utilisés dans les deux bios (sachant que dans le code je mettrai yeux }), les couleurs des yeux devront apparaître comme pour les cheveux. Pour la corpulence, je vais retravailler la case pour la transformer en deux cases : Morphologie et Musculature. Par contre, je n'ai pas Les Sims 3 sous les yeux, donc : *Pour les yeux, on regardera par rapport à ce que propose le jeu (je crois qu'ils ne donnent pas de termes significatifs). *Pour la corpulence : ::Pour la morphologie, je pensais à : Squelettique, fine, normale, peu ample , Obèse. ::Pour la musculature, je pensais à : Très faible, faible, moyenne, forte, très forte. Voila mon avis, à voir, je te répondrai le plus vite possible à ton réponse, peut-être pas demain, par contre après-demain, je pourrais surement ^^. Et j'allais oublier : il faut aussi finir de faire les logos pour les modèles de bios :s. Bref, il faut vite le finir en effet !! A bientôt :) Julien2660 avril 6, 2010 à 21:38 (UTC) Bonjour, Cette fois c'est moi qui répond en retard ^^" Pour l'image du cadre, ça semble encore agrandie par rapport à l'image de base, mais c'est déjà mieux que précédemment. Moi, cela me convient. Alors pour la terminologie de "Poids" et "Muscles", je viens de découvrir que des termes étaient utilisés dans l'échange donc je me disais que l'on pourrait s'en inspirer. Pour les muscles (qu'ils appellent Physique) il y a: *Maigre *Mince *Normal *En forme *Musclé Moi j'aurais plutôt vu: *Non musclé *Peu musclé *Normal *Musclé *Très musclé Pour le Poids il y a: *Squelettique *Mince *Normal *Costaud *Gros Moi j'aurais plutôt vu: *Squelettique ou Maigre *Mince *Normal *Embonpoint ou Enrobé *Obèse ou Surpoids Et alors pour la peau, ils mettent: *Claire *Plutôt Claire *Mat *Plutôt foncée *Foncée J'ai trouvé que c'était une terminologie plutôt pas mal pour la peau. Et enfin dernière chose, pour les yeux, il manque les yeux bleus clairs, que l'on ne retrouve pas parmi les couleurs prédéfinies dans Les Sims 3 mais qui se retrouvent dans Les Sims 2, donc pour les pages de Sim 2 qui ont les yeux bleus clairs, cela va être indispensable. Le mieux serait peut-être d'aller dans Les Sims 3 et créé un bleu un peu plus claire que celui actuel. Voilà, voilà, dis moi ce que tu penses de tout ça :) --Aster09 avril 9, 2010 à 16:39 (UTC) Bonjour, Ok pour l'image d'accueil, je conserve celle-ci. En ce qui concerne les derniers points sur les bios. Je suis d'accord pour renommer muscles en physique (plus approprié, à mon avis). D'après la liste des terminologie qui tu m'as écrit dans ton message : :Je suis d'accord pour renommer l'ensemble des images de peau mais il faudra rééditer l'ensemble des pages sims déja crées. Ce qui donnera d'après ta liste : Claire, Plutôt claire, Mate, Plutôt foncée, Foncée. :Je suis également d'accord pour renommer les images de poids en : Squelettique/Maigre, Mince, Normal, Embonpoint/Enrobé, Obèse/En surpoids (on pourra refaire des redirections, ce qui pourrait nous laisser des choix pour la rédaction des bios). :Pour le physique, ok aussi. :) Pas de problème non plus pour les yeux, je vais voir ce qui je peux faire ! A bientôt ! :) Julien2660 avril 9, 2010 à 18:05 (UTC) Bonjour, Je me disais que, quitte à faire comme le Wiki anglais avec un "Master" Simbio, on pourrait faire pareil jusqu'au bout. Avoir un Simbio unique c'est pas mal, mais ça peut parfois porté à confusion, alors que penses-tu de faire Simbio1, Simbio2 et Simbio3 comme dans le Wiki anglais: http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Simbio2 Cela permettrait que chaque modèle soit construit à partir du modèle Simbio mais aurait des noms différents pour que l'on puisse les différencier. J'ai d'ailleurs fais un petit test. Autre chose que j'avais oublié de dire dans mes messages précédents, je me suis rendu compte que dans les Préférences des Sims, ce n'était pas "Plat" mais "Nourriture" -_-" devrions-nous le changer tant qu'il n'est encore temps? --Aster09 avril 11, 2010 à 10:23 (UTC) Bonjour, Il est vrai que cela pourrait être plus claire pour ceux qui souhaitent créer des pages des Sims. J'avoue qu'actuellement, pour nous, cela semble logique, mais peut-être pas pour des inconnus qui viendraient pour la première fois. Il faut donc définir si l'on fait que trois simbio (simbio1-2-3) en incorporant les jeux dérivés consoles et portables consoles ou en faire des distinctions ... Edit: En regardant bien sur le wiki anglais, je m'aperçoit que l'on a fait presque comme eux sauf que l'on a fait des distinctions depuis le modèle:simbio en mettant Modèle:Simbio/Simbio2 alors que eux ont crées un Modèle:Simbio2 en reprenant comme nous l'avions fait, par }3.png". Donc à ce niveau là, pas de soucis. Concernant le terme "citadin", alors là... on va retomber dans nos soucis de traduction différente d'un jeu à l'autre j'ai l'impression... Le wiki anglais n'a pas de problème puisque c'est "Townie" pour tout le monde. Mais en français, je me souviens très bien que dans Les Sims 1 ils étaient appelés les "Delaville", mais j'ignorais l'existence du mot Banlieusims... Je vais essayé de faire quelques recherches voir un peu quels termes sont employés. En tout cas pour moi, Citadin est la traduction la plus proche de Townie, mais s'il existe un terme officiel pour les Sims, ça change des choses... Je vais voir ça et on en reparle. Et pas de soucis pour le manque de présence, c'est tout à fait normal. PS: Petit HS, toi qui avait dans l'idée de peut-être adopter le wiki néerlandais, même si ce n'est pas vraiment le moment le plus opportun de parler de ça, j'en ai conscience, sache que tu as toutes tes chances d'y parvenir en quelques jours/semaines puisque l'utilisateur le plus actif n'a fait que 19 éditions (sans compter Wikia qui en a fait 25...) et en plus le seul et unique bureaucrate n'a jamais rien édité. Autrement dit, un wiki abandonné et ce depuis sa naissance. Il ne te faudrait alors pas longtemps pour devenir l'utilisateur le plus actif (bon du coup il faut quand même une petite notion de la langue) et si en plus tu précises que tu es administrateur du Sims Wiki français, je suis sûr que le Wikia Central t'octroiera les droits de bureaucrate. Voilà, à bientôt :) --Aster09 septembre 15, 2010 à 12:37 (UTC) slt julien svp reponde moi Re: Barnacle Bay And Co Bonjour, Tu as tout à fait raison, il va falloir créer des pages d'aide à l'édition et un message de bienvenue un peu à l'image de celui du wiki espagnol qui explique parfaitement les bases. Tellement de choses à faire... et avec le nouveau design de wikia qui arrive, il va falloir changer encore beaucoup de choses (il y a d'ailleurs des exemples de thèmes sur le Community Central). Oui, j'ai bien l'impression d'entendre "sisters", mais on a tellement de mal à entendre que peut-être je me fais des idées. Je me demande aussi ce qui leur ait arrivé, car je pense qu'elles seront adultes donc forcément un voyage dans le temps, mais ce serait un peu répétitif vu qu'il est arrivé la même chose à Don. Ils pourront toujours dire qu'elles ont utilisé la "machine à explorer le temps" et qu'elles n'ont pas réussi à revenir :D J'espère aussi que cela nous donnera des éléments, soit concernant la disparition de Sonia dans Les Sims 2, soit concernant l'accident de Don (après tout, il a entendu des femmes rires!). --Aster09 septembre 18, 2010 à 22:17 (UTC) Re: Caliente Oh! Merci pour cette vidéo! Mes oreilles ne m'avaient donc pas trahi, j'avais bien entendu le "sisters". Effectivement, on dirait bien trois personnages... que de mystères! Je suis impatient de savoir de quoi il en retourne. --Aster09 septembre 21, 2010 à 17:41 (UTC) :Un retour en arrière différent de celui de Sunset Valley? ce serait assez bizarre. J'ai tout de même l'impression que nous avons affaire à 3 (jeunes) adultes... le troisième est peut-être un Sim de Barnacle Bay ayant hébergé les soeurs... Argh! je meurt d'envie de tout savoir, quel dommage que la caméra ne soit pas plus proche et pourquoi SimFans n'en dit pas plus :( --Aster09 septembre 21, 2010 à 18:36 (UTC) Logo Store Bonjour, j'ai vu que tu avais uploadé un logo pour Les Sims 3 Store, et tu as eu tout à fait raison! :D C'est effectivement la meilleur chose à faire que de pouvoir séparer de ce qui vient du jeu et de ce qui vient d'un téléchargement officiel. J'ai aussi pu remarqué que pour le terme "Store", tu as utilisé le fameux site qui permet d'écrire en police Sims, mais étant donné qu'un logo officiel existe sur le store, je me suis dit qu'il serait encore mieux de l'utiliser. J'ai donc pris le logo officiel, mis le prisme derrière et ajouté une ombre comme un logo de jeu. Il est un peu plus petit que les autres logos, mais étant donné que l'on va l'utiliser pour les Simbio, au final, cela n'a pas d'importance. Je souhaite donc te proposer de changer le logo actuel par celui-ci. --Aster09 septembre 22, 2010 à 16:43 (UTC) :Très bien, je vais téléversé la nouvelle version :) Bah du coup, comme on a un logo spécial Store, tu as raison, il faut changer pour tout ce qui concerne Riverview. --Aster09 septembre 22, 2010 à 17:44 (UTC) Re: Logo Accès VIP Oh! Il faudrait qu'ils se décident :D Je crois que nous sommes condamnés à attendre la sortie officielle pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire :p Mais je suppose que c'est ce logo là qui sera retenu, après tout, pourquoi les français auraient un logo différent de celui des autres pays... --Aster09 septembre 22, 2010 à 19:01 (UTC) Re: Les Sims 3 Console Je ne vois aucun inconvénient (et même, au contraire, il faut) ajouter les informations relatifs aux jeux consoles. Mais là c'est un peu juste pour dire que c'est une confirmation. Les vêtements semble effectivement similaires (du moins pour le short et les bottes) mais ça ne suffit pas pour dire qu'il s'agit bien de Vladimir :/ Donc mis à part s'il y a confirmation via une preview ou autre et que l'image appuie cette annonce, on ne peut pas se baser que sur cette image pour confirmer la présence de Vladimir. --Aster09 septembre 22, 2010 à 19:40 (UTC) Re: Barnacle Bay Bonjour, Non, je ne l'ai pas (encore? :p) téléchargé. C'est super d'avoir déjà les images et les biographies des soeurs Caliente, merci beaucoup :D J'ai remarqué une Alice GilsCarbo! C'est le nom de famille anglais de Florian Besson (Goopy GilsCarbo), un des citadins les plus populaires de Les Sims 2 pour la communauté anglophone :D --Aster09 septembre 23, 2010 à 09:15 (UTC) :Super! Merci beaucoup! Voilà qui va faire des heureux parmi la communauté anglophone :D Du coup, ça confirme de plus en plus que Barnacle Bay serait contemporain de MontSimpa et même un peu plus dans le futur... Au final, Florian se serait marié et aurait eu un enfant, et les soeurs Caliente aurait déménagées de MontSimpa... --Aster09 septembre 23, 2010 à 20:07 (UTC) Wikia New Look J'enchaîne directement sur ce sujet. Il est désormais possible de tester le nouveau look de Wikia (voir sur le Community Central). Alors au début on se perd un peu, ça ressemble beaucoup moins à Wikipedia, mais c'est moderne, et j'ai l'impression que l'on va pouvoir faire de belles personnalisations du Wiki :) --Aster09 septembre 23, 2010 à 20:07 (UTC) :Il faut aller dans les préférences puis dans l'onglet skin choisir le "new look". Ça ne vaut que pour les quelques wikis donnés et qui font office de test. :Ah je ne suis donc pas le seul à être plus ou moins satisfait de ce nouveau look :D Dans les commentaires la majorité des gens sont indignés, c'est toujours difficile les transitions... Au final la seule chose qui me gène c'est que l'on perd le côté Wikipédia :/ mais c'est largement compensé par les personnalisation qu'on à l'air de pouvoir faire. :D'ailleurs, pour les Simbio, il vaudrait peut-être mieux les mettre en place après l'installation du nouveau look, car ce ne sera plus "Monaco.css", alors j'ai un peu peur qu'il n'y ait pas un transfert du Monaco.css vers le Wikia(?).css. De toute façon, le nouveau look est tellement différent que je pense que l'on va devoir repartir de zéro... ce qui n'est pas plus mal au fond. --Aster09 septembre 23, 2010 à 20:48 (UTC) ::Oui effectivement, l'idée pour les Simbios ne m'enchante guère :s Au pire il faudra tout rétrécir proportionnellement à la réduction de la largeur de la page... mais j'ai bien envie de voir comment vont faire les autres wikis, de même pour leur logo. D'ailleurs pour celui-ci, j'ai d'ors et déjà préparer un logo (temporaire, juste Les Sims Wiki écrit en police Sims et la sphère sur sa gauche), encore quelque chose que je souhaite voir sur les autres wikis. ::J'aimerais bien faire quelques tests justement pour les Simbio sur le nouveau look. Je peux peut-être me créer une sous-page dans les wiki concernés pour pouvoir tester à mon aise... Ou alors seulement utiliser le mode de prévisualisation. ::Malgré tous les problèmes et travail que cela implique, je suis impatient d'avoir ce nouveau look :D --Aster09 septembre 24, 2010 à 10:56 (UTC) Quelques informations supplémentaires concernant le nouveau look sont disponibles sur le Community central: *Tout d'abord, un article sur ce nouveau look (une FAQ en fait). *Ainsi qu'un guide de transition, où l'on apprend que The new look has a fixed width, with article page content area of 660 pixels, and main page content area of 980 pixels. '', et étant donné le fait qu'ils conseillent de réajuster les images ainsi que les tableaux, je crois que cela veut dire que les dimensions ne seront pas personnalisables... :/ Deuxième chose, le Monaco-sidebar est remplacé par le wiki-navigation, qui ne pourra contenir que 7 en-têtes principales avec 7 sous-catégories chacune. Troisièmement un ThemeDesigner nous permettra de choisir un des thèmes par défault et nous pourrons également le customizer en uploadant un fond etc... et tout ça sans avoir besoin de toucher au CSS (du coup, ça, c'est plus pour les novices, mais ça permettra de mettre un design temporaire), évidemment on pourra personnaliser comme maintenant en éditant le Wikia.css. Enfin, il n'y aura plus de Common.css, c'est Wikia.css qui gèrera tout donc il faudra effectuer le transfert. Voilà donc les quelques points importants que j'ai relevé. --Aster09 septembre 24, 2010 à 17:13 (UTC) Re: wiki, Barnacle Bay etc Bonjour, Oui! Merci beaucoup pour la liste, c'est super :D Et ça y est, j'ai Barnacle Bay je pourrais donc t'aider pour les articles de ces nouveaux personnages et la recherche des tombes. Un petit élément de réponse pour changer la taille d'une page spécifique. Le Twilight Wiki a des infobox de 250px, alors eux ça ne pose pas vraiment de problème, leurs infobox sont courts donc seul quelques paragraphes en haut de page sont un peu écrasé, mais pour nous, qui avons souvent des simbio plus long que le texte, ça sera tout bonnement atroce, moche, et ça ne donnera pas envie de lire du tout. Vraiment, cette largeur est la chose qui me gène le plus dans ce nouveau look... Oui, ça c'est sûr, il faut innover. Et en plus, si on est parmi les premiers à avoir un design stable avec le nouveau look, les autres wikis seront plus susceptibles de nous "copier". Leur parler serait une bonne idée, déjà demander ce qu'ils prévoient, peut-être que certains vont choisir de se mettre sur Monobook... J'ai aussi constaté le changement sur le site officiel. On est assez proche de cette organisation, peux-tu me dire exactement comment tu souhaiterais qu'on organise ça? --Aster09 septembre 26, 2010 à 17:36 (UTC) Eh bien s'il n'y a pas le choix... je préfère un système d'onglet que du texte tout écrasé. Mais là encore, il faudra que je demande ce que les autres wikis vont faire, quelles sont les autres alternatives possibles, etc... Pour moi il y a aussi la possibilité de diminuer la taille du Simbio proportionnellement à la diminution de la taille de la page, mais après ça fera peut-être trop petit... Pour la navigation, je me suis posé la même question concernant les sous-sous-catégories... j'espère qu'on pourra en faire déjà! (et j'ai l'impression que non, en tout cas, aucun des wiki adoptant le new look n'a de sous-sous-catégorie...) Par contre petit problème avec ton schéma, dans le nouveau look, nous n'avons droit qu'à 4 titres avec 7 sous-catégories, et là tu as mis 7 titres... Si on ne peut pas faire de sous-sous-catégorie, on peut dire au revoir à la liste des jeux... PS: Les liens interwikis ne sont pas là pour le moment, dans la version beta public, mais à la sortie officielle du nouveau look ils seront bien là, d'après ce que j'ai compris. --Aster09 septembre 26, 2010 à 19:16 (UTC) Oui! Moi aussi j'adore le slider du wiki Twilight, je me disais justement que ça serait vraiment pas mal pour Les Sims Wiki, et en plus ça rappelle le site officiel. Concernant la navigation, Accueil est inutile puisque le logo sera toujours à côté de la navigation et il suffira de cliquer dessus. Et les actualités seront sur la page d'accueil normalement. Enfin oui, on en reparlera le moment venu :) --Aster09 septembre 26, 2010 à 20:18 (UTC) Merci beaucoup, je vois le rétrécissement. Tant pis pour ma page, c'est peut-être parce qu'il s'agit d'une page utilisateur... --Aster09 septembre 26, 2010 à 21:31 (UTC) Re: Wiki and Co Alors concernant le modèle, effectivement, le rétrécir fait que le texte devient assez petit :/... Utiliser un menu déroulant est une idée, il y a juste un petit soucis: Pour le texte il n'y a pas de problème, il prend toute la page lorsque le modèle est cacher puis s'écrase lorsque celui-ci est dérouler. Mais avec les galeries, elle sont toujours écrasés donc ça fait un peu bizarre... Monaco sera supprimé le 3 novembre, d'ici là, ils auront eu le temps de traduire et d'offrir la possibilité au wiki non-anglais de migrer, il ont surement bien programmé leur calendrier. L'avantage c'est qu'on pourra voir ce que le wiki anglais va faire concrètement. Mais j'aurais vraiment aimé être au taquet et être un des premiers wiki à faire quelque chose de bien pour encourager les autres à nous suivre un peu. Je pense que j'enverrais un message a Duskey et Trébol ce soir. PS: je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais les wikis sont complètement déformés sous Firefox... (surement Wikia qui faisait quelques modifications) --Aster09 septembre 29, 2010 à 16:19 (UTC) Re: Nouveau Look Oui! Je suis déjà en train de me familiariser avec, j'ai déjà mis un logo temporaire :D J'avais envie de mettre l'image "bleu ciel" (avec les sims dans les losanges) au niveau de l'en-tête mais je ne trouve pas comment faire, le ThemeDesigner ne me permet que de choisir la couleur... Alors tu verras aussi qu'on a un plus gros soucis que la taille pour les Simbio, leur structure a changé et c'est... très mauvais :s --Aster09 octobre 6, 2010 à 18:40 (UTC) Oui, d'après ce que j'ai compris ''exit Monaco.css et Common.css tout est à placer dans Wikia.css. PS: Il ne vaut mieux pas modifier les Simbio originaux, car le thème par défault rese Monaco pour l'instant. Il faudrait utiliser un modèle test qui serait une copie des simbios actuels et que seules nos pages de tests utiliseraient. --Aster09 octobre 6, 2010 à 18:53 (UTC)